


One Last Picture

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jisung and minhyun are collecting photos, wanna one members are meme material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Minhyun and Jisung is making a photo album from their memories at Wanna One. Also, creating memories between both of them while at it





	One Last Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. My first fic here~ Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**photo album**_

There is only one more empty spot on their photo album.   
  
And Minhyun was frantically searching for it until he finally found it under his phone.  
  
“THERE IT IS! I SWEAR IF I PUT ANYTHING UNDER MY PHONE AGAIN...”  
  
Jisung chuckled. At that soft laughing voice, Minhyun’s scowling face slowly melted into a smile.  
  
Minhyun quickly seated himself next to Jisung again, got embraced by Jisung snuffling into his top of head, while he put the picture to fill the last part of album.  
  
“And there it is! Our year as Wanna One in picture!” Minhyun shouted happily as he raised the album.   
  
It might be a little to old fashioned, but Jisung and Minhyun had agreed to print their favorite pictures while they’re at Wanna One, and make it an album.  
  
At first none of the members like the idea. It’s a hassle to print the picture one by one and put it into the album, plus they can’t own a copy for themself.  
  
But as Minhyun and Jisung started to work on it, one by one members started contributing and share their own favorite picture.  
  
Most of them are... meme material.  
  
Lots of members funny face. Most of them are taken coincidentally. But all of them make sure the so called members are okay to have their unusual face picture printed.  
  
None of them have a plan yet on what to do with the album. Where to keep it and so on. But, doing it, sure make them reminiscing lots of good memories on their stay at the temporary band, Wanna One.  
  
Jisung smiled fondly as Minhyun flipping the page, laughing at whatever funny picture they found and recalling the events happened that day.  
  
As they reached the last page, Minhyun stare at Jisung who seems to be drowning in feelings.   
  
Wanna One has indeed made a good memories for them.  
  
Minhyun sneakily peek toward Jisung’s face and catch his lips with his. Planting a soft smooch on it, drawing another laugh from Jisung.  
  
“Now that is for Wanna One memories... We also need to create  _ours_ ,”   
  
Minhyun smirk at that word and Jisung laughed again, as their kiss deepened. A memory that a photo album might won’t be able to handle.


End file.
